


Nail Polish

by skylox68



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute?, M/M, Nail Painting, Nail Polish, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylox68/pseuds/skylox68
Summary: Corpse painting Sykkuno's nails, with the nail polish a fan sent Sykkuno.Plus, extra of Sykkuno painting Corpse's nails.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 803





	1. Green Nail Polish

**Author's Note:**

> First shitty fic on AO3 ayyeeeee, not that good but I tried
> 
> got the prompt from discord with other corpsekkuno writers.

Sykkuno is opening gifts and letters his fans have sent him. He decided on a chill stream today while waiting for Corpse to arrive, since it takes a while to get to L.A. from the southern parts. He was around 30 minutes in when he saw something that caught his interest inside a shoebox. “They sent me green nail polish, I don’t know if painting my nails is my thing.” One person did jump into mind, Corpse. His black chip nail polish flashes in his mind. ‘Maybe he will try green?’ Sykkuno thought slowly turning the bottle in his hand. Quickly pushing Corpse aside, he returned back to his stream. “Umm uh, a little crown, is this uh no, I appreciate it, it’s very nice…”

4 hours into the stream, he's playing MineCraft at this point, his phone lit up with a message.

_🖤Corpse💀_

_I’m outside_

Sykkuno stops himself from smiling and look back at the stream. "I think I'm done for today guys, um," he clicked off MineCraft. "I really appreciate everyone coming and watching the stream. I'm really lucky to have so many great people here to come and support me, thank you all. Let's raid Leslie stream-" in the corner of his eye he saw the door open and Corpse peeking his head in. "Tell her I said hi, I'll see you next time, I really appreciate you guys" he ended off with a grin. He quickly log off his Twitch, as Corpse walk in.

"What up baby" Corpse greeted. Sykkuno smiled walking over to Corpse, giving him a quick kiss. "Is catkkuno back again?" 

"Wh-what?" Sykkuno stutter in surprise. Corpse pointed to the top of his head, then pulling his mask off revealing a smirk. Sykkuno blush, just remembering the cat ears he put on earlier. 

"Oh umm a fan sent them to me, an-and the chat wanted me to wear them" he reached up to take them off but a hand stop him.

"Don't, you look cute with them on, especially with how fluffy your hair looks" Corpse ruffle his hair. Sykkuno felt a smile tug at his lips.

"Thanks?" 

Corpse chuckles at his cuteness giving him a short kiss. Pulling back, he look behind Sykkuno at the mess of gifts and letters scattered. Sykkuno followed his gaze looking at the mess too. "Oh yeah I still have to organize that'' Sykkuno moved to organize with letters and gifts. Corpse went and sat on his bed to relax after the long car ride. Halfways through organizing, Sykkuno found the shoe box with the nail polish inside. "Hey Corpse?" Sykkuno called out to the man who made himself comfy on his bed. Who was also watching the catkkuno clean.

"Yes?"

"This is really not your color but…" Sykkuno turn around, nail polish in hand, "someone sent me nail polish and umm, you wear nail polish…" he trailed off, holding the bottle to Corpse.

"Definitely not my color" Corpse grab the bottle, "but it is yours" he looked at the man.

"Nail polish isn't really my thing though."

"Have you tried it?"

"Like once when I was a teen." He remembered that disaster, nail polish was _everywhere_.

"It's been years since you were a teen, let me paint your nails for you" Corpse pulled Sykkuno down onto the bed.

"Wait Corpse-" Sykkuno tried to pull his hand back, but Corpse held his hand tighter. Unscrewing the brush from the bottle, Corpse position Sykkuno's hand, with his big veiny ones, so he had a good view of his nails and went to work. Sykkuno gave up and just enjoy the feeling of Corpse's hands holding his. Corpse was really trying to make them look perfect- which was hard while holding the soft and slightly smaller hands in his. Sykkuno watch Corpse brows furrow slightly as he painted his nails.

"Done," Corpse said, screwing the top back on the bottle. Sykkuno instantly misses the feelings of Corpse's hands but pushes it aside to look at his nails. A little bit of the polish got on his skin but it look good. "The polish will wash off your skin when you wash your hands."

"How long do I have to wait for them to dry?" 

"Give it a few minutes" Corpse answer, grabbing his hands again, kissing the back of them. Sykkuno instantly blush. Corpse chuckles again at his cuteness, and rubs the back of his hands.

"Thanks for painting my nails, it doesn't look bad honestly" Sykkuno said, appreciating them, mainly because it was Corpse who did them.

"See? They look nice on you, you should do this more."

"Maybe I will," Sykkuno agreed. For the rest of the day into the night, they talk and cuddle. A couple days later, Sykkuno proudly show them off his painted green nails.

Extra:

"You should let me paint your nails one day!" Sykkuno exclaimed while looking at Corpse's hands.

"I'll bring my nail polish the next time I come over," Corpse said. Sykkuno smile brightly and started to play with Corpse's fingers.

'Damn, I really love this man' Corpse thought, watching Sykkuno with heart eyes.


	2. Black Nail Polish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sykkuno paints Corpse's nail before he leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know I got bored
> 
> Another shitty chapter ayyyee :D

“Oh Jesus!” Sykkuno yelled.

“You actually killed him” a chorus of people yelled out, as Sykkuno’s little green astronaut fell into lava. The words ‘Victory’ appeared on screen with 8 colorful astronauts. Sykkuno couldn’t help the smile on his face as everyone were yelling his catchphrases. It’s become so iconic of him apparently.

“Thanks for playing!” Rae said over the group call. 

“Thanks for playing guys” Sykkuno follow, muting the call so he can thank his fans for coming and hanging out. He tried to get it over quickly so he can spend the last couple hours with Corpse before Corpse goes home. Sykkuno was always sad and tried to make Corpse stay longer, which he succeed a couple times. Right as he click the ‘Stop Streaming’ button, Corpse walk in the room.

“I think you need to come up with new catchphrases, everyone i staking yours” Corpse chuckled.

“Yeah, I didn’t think I said them that often, until you guys started to say it too” Sykkuno chuckled too. Corpse went and crash on Sykkuno’s bed. 

“I didn’t think we would have played that long, my throat hurts now.” 

“Well, if you hadn’t been yelling ‘Bingus’ s much, you would be fine, I could even here you from in here” Sykkuno follow along and laid next to the younger man, cuddling as close as possible before he would be far away for a few weeks. After a few minutes of silence, Sykkuno spoke up, “can’t you just move in with me, I don’t want you to leave” Sykkuno pouted, snuggling his head more into Corpse’s chest. 

“Ahhh” Corpse sigh out. He already stayed an extra day, and if he stays any longer, he won’t get anything done. Just being by Sykkuno can make anyone go crazy and just want to spoil him with anything and everything. “I’ll be back in a few weeks, I’ll even stay a few days longer, that sound good?” he watch Sykkuno pout but nod his head happily. 

“Your nail polish is basically gone” Sykkuno said having grab Corpse’s hand and observing how much smaller his hand looks in Corpse’s. 

“Oh yeah, I was gonna repaint them yesterday, but someone was being extra needy yesterday so I didn’t get around to it” Corpse smirk looking at the now blushly Sykkuno. 

“Oh umm’’ Sykkuno struggle for words. Corpse laugh, he love making him blush and fluster. “I can, um, pa-paint them for you?” Sykkuno eventually said. 

“Oh?” Corpse was slightly shook but remember the last time he visited, when he painted Sykkuno’s nails and in return, Sykkuno asking if he can paint his nails in return. “Yeah, let me get it for you” Corpse sat up. He saw Sykkuno’s eyes lit up. Corpse reach for his bag on the ground, opening a small picket with the nail polish inside. Sykkuno sat up waiting eagerly but slightly nervous. He watch a couple videos and practice on himself to make sure he doesn’t mess up on Corpse. They move themselves so they were sitting across from each other. Sykkuno grab the bottle and unscrew the top. Corpse watch Sykkuno grab his fingers delicately and slowly started to paint his nail. Sykkuno’s brows furrow, his lip pouted slightly focusing. Corpse want to coo at the man and ruffle his hair, saying how adorable he is. 

Handling Corpse’s hand gently, Sykkuno paint each nail as perfectly as possible. A couple minutes later, Sykkuno pulled away examining his work, proud of himself. “Done!” he exclaim. 

“You did amazing” Corpse said, bit really at his nails, he knows Sykkuno did great. It’s Sykkuno after all. 

“Thanks, some it got on you skin though-” 

“Hey, you did amazing, especially since you did them” Corpse caress his cheek gently, staring into each other eyes They sat there, enjoying each others presence. Corpse pulled back, rubbing his face out of slight frustration. “You make it so hard to leave every time” he groan. 

“Wha-what-”

“I’ll stay _one_ more night, after that I really got to go back to the apartment.” Sykkuno gasp in excitement, his entire face lightening up.

“So you’re going home tomorrow?”

“What? No.” Sykkuno look at him confuse.

“You are my home” Corpse said. Sykkuno smile got wider as he pulled Corpse into a kiss. 

“You’re so cheesy” Sykkuno said, pulling back. 

“Only for you” Corpse replied following after his lips, pushing their lips together again, more rougher this time. The day ended with heavy breaths, hearts in sync, and cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk wtf that ending was but it sorta felt right?  
> Not good, but I put it together quickly.
> 
> Go check out a collaboration corpsekkuno fic that I'm helping in called "CORPSE! At The Cattery"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I tried to make it like wholesome? buuuuut I ain't that good at writing wholesome or cute stuff.


End file.
